The Ultimate Namek Returns: The Gods Of Fusion
by SuperNamek
Summary: Kurdail returns with an evil monster named creila by his side , but creila isnt your normal monster hes fused , by changelings! and with Kurdail turned Ultimate namek again can gogeta handle them , let alone can kurdail control Creila


The Ultimate Namek returns:  
The Gods of Fusion  
  
  
3 years have passed since Kurdails arrival , and all was peaceful on earth.  
It was spring time , and Piccolo was of training in an desert , he sat in the sand with his eyes closed , focusing on this strange but very very small power he sensed. It was odd he could of sworn he sensed it somewhere before but it was to low to reconize. He was about to give up on it when he felt the power increase greatly , and then another power with it. He opened his eyes wide in fear , then he felt another power grow , not as powerful as the other 2 but powerful enough for him to reconize it was Krillin. Then he felt another power growing , not a power in a person and attack and it wasnt Krillin charging it. "NO!!!!" Piccolo yelled as he felt that power fade away , as well as Krillin's. "NO!...his...powerlevel...its droppping to fast...he's...dying."   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!" Goku yelled as he sat up from his nap he was having in the grass. He looked around no1 was around , he was there with Gohan and Goten and they were going to spend the whole day together and he was taking Goten and Gohan to his and Gohans old training area. He stood up and looked around for Gohan and Goten. hmmm . He put two fingers on his forehead and focused on Gohan. He appeared behind Gohan and noticed Gohan and Goten were on a mountain looking towards the sky. "What was it?" Goten asked Gohan who turned around to face Goku with a face of horror. Goku who was asleep and didn't sense the powers only the big eruption of power at the end looked at Gohan confused. Gohan looked down at Goten and then back at Goku. Goku can tell something wasn't right."Krillin..." and thats all Gohan said. Goku looked at Gohan in fear knowing what could of happened. He grabbed onto Gohan and Goten and focused hard and used Instant transmission appearing where Krillin was , they appeared in this empty area surround by mountains , Goku knew this place , it was a training ground him and Krillin used to go to train. He walked around and looked for Krillin. Then he heard something like a groan from a pile of rocks , he walked over to it and sensed Krillin inside.  
  
"KRILLIN!" he yelled as he started to pull the rocks off krillin and pulled him out , Krillin was covered in blood , and his clothes were torn , he coughed up blood and he barely held his head up to look at goku."KRILLIN NO!" Gohan yelled as he ran over with goten to where goku was holding Krillin they stood there and looked down at Goku holding Krillin. Krillin slwoly looked up at goku. "Hold on your gonna make it Krillin just hold on!" Goku quickly said. "....no...goku.." Krillin said as blood rolled down his chin and he coughed more blood up and held his head up still."..it's..to late...for.." Krillin was saying before Goku interupted."No KRILLIN JUST HANG ON!!" Gohan watched in horror , as he stared down at one of his best friends knowing the end is soon for him. " no..krillin...please...hang on" Gohan said as tears filled his eyes. This was it for Krillin , they all knew they couldn't wish him back. Goten stared on in shock. "WHO DID THIS!" Goku demanded as Krillin looked at him."..Cooler..freiza..." he said as he kept staring up at goku. Goku looked down in confusion. Krillin started to choke out something and he was choking on his own blood as he finally said "..best friend..a guy could have." Krillin said this with a smile as a tear rolled down his cheek and his head fell back. Goku stared down in horror as he felt Krillins Ki dissappear."NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he his eyes filled with tears and he looked down at his best friend's body. I'll get who did this to you Krillin , i swear.  
  
5 days passed since that happened and Goku was at Home , sitting outside in the grass looking at the sky. He looked up to see Piccolo standing above him with the sun shining behind him , Goku put a hand up trying to keep the sun from blinding him as he looked up at Piccolo. he stood up and faced Piccolo. Piccolo even showed grief for the lose of Krillin. Goku , looked at the ground. "I felt the powers Goku." Piccolo said waiting for Goku's reaction. Goku looked up at Piccolo . "WHO! TELL ME PLEASE PICCOLO!" he demanded. Piccolo looked at him. " You won't believe me Goku..it was Freiza ...and Cooler." Piccolo slowly choked out as if he didn't believe it himself. Goku stared up at Piccolo. "Then your right...Krillin told me...before...he died ..he said..the names..Freiza and cooler." Goku said looking back down at the ground. Piccolo stared surprised to here this , also in fear. Goku and Piccolo both stayed quiet for a moment but both were interupted to sense a tremendous power. They both faced west to were they felt this unknown power they never felt before. They looked at eachother as they blasted off towards it. "Goku...who could this be!..there power is far greater then...anyones i ever felt." Goku stayed focused on this power , he knew it had some kinda connection to Krillins death. The both Looked forward to see it was sensed at Krillin's and 18's home. Piccolo and Goku looked at eachother and landed.  
  
They Looked around and then at the door that was easily smashed in. Then the looked up to see the roof blasted off and 18 jumped out. "WHERES MARRON!" Goku yelled at 18 who didnt notice they were there. She turned around and looked at Piccolo and goku and ran over to them. "She went out with Pan trunks and Goten somewhere." She told Goku. "Get out of here now!" Goku yelled as 18 took off towards Goku's house. Piccolo and Goku looked at the house as they seen a wall explode and a figure come out to face them. The figure was all purple , with a white strip going down the center of them and across there chest like a cross. He had a a single purple horn sticking out the top of his head , and a purple face woth white strips that went from the side of the head behind to the back. The figure looked at Piccolo and Goku and smiled. "Awww...nice to see both of you again..namekien ...and...the saiyan!" The figure said in a deep growling kinda voice. Piccolo and Goku stared at the Figure as Vegeta landed behind them , and then Gohan. Gohan and Vegeta looked at The figure in shock by how tremendous its powerlevel is.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Vegeta yelled at the figure. "aww...another loud mouth monkey saiyan, and a half breed monkey ..if you really want to know well fine , but i dont have all day ...my name is Creila." They all looked at him confused. "how did you know me and Kakorott where saiyans and that Namek was a namekien and Gohan was a half saiyan!" Vegeta demanded. "well i dont have all day to play 20 questions with you fools , i came here to kill that wife of Krillin , but im much more interested in killing Goku and you Vegeta!" he said as he chuckled."why did you want to kill 18!" Gohan yelled. Creila rolled his eyes. "so many questions so little time." I am sent by my master who promised me vengence on Goku and Vegeta as long as he had his vengence on Krillin , as well as he wants that namek right there." as he pointed at piccolo. "KURDAIL!" Goku said as soon as he knew he wanted Piccolo. Creila smiled and looked at Goku."Very smart...for a monkey" Creila chuckled. "Then how come i sensed Freiza and Cooler and not you when Krillin died!" Piccolo shouted. Creila looked at Piccolo then Vegeta and Goku. "It seems to me , Piccolo you nameks know the art of fusion , as well as Vegeta and Goku who Fuse to make some sort of saiyan warrior , whats is name again.." Creila said as he was interupted by vegeta "Gogeta" Vegeta said with a growl in is voice. "Well after that rude interuption i was going to say something , remind me to make your death slow and painful..Vegeta. I was going to say That i too am caused by a fusion." Creila said as everyones eyes widened knowing what he was going to say next. "I am the fusion...of freiza and Cooler."  
  
Everyone looked at Creila in shock. as a smile came to his face. "B-BUT...HOW?" Gohan choked. "It was easy , see Freiza and Cooler were both taught an art of changeling fusion , by the changling Kings who have died throughout history. and they used it to there advantage , after be wished back on NAMEK! by kurdail. You fools thought you killed kurdail , but he too was also present as all the nameks appeared , what your Friend really did was merely ruin his plans , What do you think Kurdails third wish for the Namek dragonballs where?" he said as he smiled. "NO!" Goku said knowing he should of asked Kurdail before. All the warriors stared at the Creila as they heard a clapping come from above them. They all looked up to see Kurdail. He floated down beside Creila who bowed to Kurdail. They all wondered why a person who was a fusion of freiza and cooler would bow to him as vegeta noticed a control braclet on his wrist.  
  
"KURDAIL!" Piccolo said in anger. "ah! piccolo id stay where you are , you must remember that i still am a super namek , lets not forget i was born a super namek." Vegeta stood there and kept glancing at the Control braclet. "ah vegeta i see that little thing seems to interest you. well see its called a control braclet and you might have remember your old pal brolly , wearing them along time ago , well i got my hands on one and as you see i control your friend here Creila , do you honestly beleive i can control a power like this without it? he does have a hatred for you and goku , but as well as a hatred for nameks , so i decided its best for me to take caution." He laughed out looking up at his own warrior. Vegeta kept glancing at the Braclet trying to find some way to get in and destroy it. his hopes were that Creila would turn on Kurdail as well. Like killing 2 birds with one stone. Kurdail looked at Piccolo. "See after you all believed i was killed , i managed to build my own lab , and as you guys were busy fighting the ginyu force , my 2 friends freiza and cooler were landing on the other side of this pitful planet, its hard work controlling them to , because they do tend to defuse every hour , it last longer then that pitful saiyan fusion , but o well , i just make sure i have them in the lab and inthere restranted when the fusion wears off." he said looking over at Goku . goku glared back. "then why werent the fused when they were around Krillin." Goku asked. "i simply wanted to have fun with you guys , i knew you would sense them so why not make you think." he said with a smile. He looked at this control he held in his hand that caugth vegeta's eye. Kurdail looked at Creila and snapped his finger and Creila charged at Piccolo.  
  
Creila ran into piccolo sending him smashing into a mountain. Piccolo hit the mountain and fell to the ground as Gohan powered up and jumped at Creila. Creial swung his arm and missed gohan but brought his leg up and kicked Gohan sending him hurling into a mountain and it caved in around him. Goku was about to jump at Creila when Vegeta stoped him. Goku Looked at Vegeta. "Kakorott no! let him get the namek." Goku looked at Vegeta and smiled. Creila blurred behind Piccolo and kicked him in the side making him slam into the mountain again. he grabbed piccolos leg and dragged him over to Kurdail and threw him to the ground as piccolo hit the ground hard and spit up purple blood. The short Namek walked over to Piccolo and put his hand on the unconcious Piccolos head , white beams started to shot between Kurdails Fingers as Piccolo was absorbed into him and a greenish red aura bursted around Kurdail as he started to grow massive , the remote fell out of his hands as His muscles buldged out massive and he was now massive in size and his skin turned redish green as he screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YES!!!!..THE POWER!!! I AM ULTIMATE NAMEK ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out joyfull , he crutched down and spikes shot out of his making booming sounds as they exploded out of his back and shoulders , a spike shot out of the back of his hands sticking straight out like razor sharp knives. before he finished hte transformation vegeta dove at the remote and grapped it and hammered it into the ground. The control braclet on Creilas wrist exploded and he fell on one knee confused.   
  
Creila got up and looked at Kurdail then goku and vegeta , his face filled with anger as his hatred flared up for Goku and Vegeta as well as Kurdail , Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and nodded, they jumped up and proformed the fusion dance a white explosion accured and Gogeta was all that was left. Creila looked at Gogeta , and Kurdail as Kurdail finished the tranformation to Ultimate namek. All 3 fusions looked at eachother in anger. Kurdail held an anger for Gogeta , and He cared non for Creila now , Creila was filled with hatred for Kurdail and Gogeta ad Gogeta had the anger inside him for Krillins death and for the 2 who make up Creila  
all 3 of the fusions stood in a perfect triangle shape as a huge every fusion for himself was about to begin.  
  
From underneath a pile of rocks Gohan powered up and sent them flying off him as he looked to see the fusions staring at eachother he stood there and stared not moving or anything. Kurdail was in his finaly transformation and his Pl was much higher then the others , But gogeta was still only in normal form. He began to power up his anger taking over as he pictured in his head Krillin getting blown up by Freiza and Cooler...his anger trigered something and his power exploded and his hair turned gold and started to grow as his eyebrows dissappeared and his hair grew to the back of his knees and a golden aura bursted around him and flared brightly as he turned super saiyan 3 for the first time. Creila and Kurdail looked at him in shock feeling the power from him. Gohan looked and was surprised. Creila smiled as he began to power up and was in is full power. Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed Kurdails Power was much more this time then it wa last time he was ultimate namek. and even more to his surprise , he couldn't tell who was the strongest out of them all. there powerlevels were almost excact.  
  
Creila looked at Kurdail and his anger took over again and he blasted at Kurdail and fired a massive ki blast from one hand , Gogeta also blasted at Kurdail and he powered up a proton blast and fired it , Kurdail smacked the Proton blast into Creila and sent him hurling into a huge rock as he blacted at Gogeta and threw a berage of lightning fat punches at him , Gogeta managed to dodge them all as he appeared behind Kurdail and axehandle smashed Kurdail into the ground , Creila Jumped at Gogeta and tackled Him to the ground and he brought his fist up and it began to glow Green as he punched Gogeta in the chest and made Gogeta cough up blood , Creila charged up another one when a blast came in and sen thim flying off Gogeta and smashing into the ground as he left a trench as he slide to a stop , gogeta jumped up and Kurdail fired another blast that smacke into Gogeta sending him hard to the ground , Kurdail charged up a massive Ki ball above his head as he was about to throw it at Gogeta when Creila fired a bunch of Ki blasts one after another at Kurdail , Criela keep going and smoke began to form around Kurdail as he started to build a barrier , the barrier grew and the blasts started to deflect off the barried and all over the place , gogeta started to backflip away from them all trying to dodge them , gogeta stoped in mid-air and powered up a kamehameha..."KAAAAAAAAAME!.....HAAAAAAAAAAME!..." Creila kept firing Ki blasts at Kurdail not knowing Gogeta was forming a kamehameha wave. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Gogeta screamed out as he fired the kamehameha at Creila , Creila looked back in horror as it smacked into him sending him hurling into a mountain as it caved in around him. Kurdail stopped forming the barrier and it dissappeared , Kurdail stayed floating in the air as gogeta stood onthe ground and gohan stared from afar at the pile of rocks caved in around Creila.  
  
Red light started to shine threw the rocks as Creila exploded out of them and into the air , he stood there and smiled , "if i cant win they you all can't win" Creila stuck one hand up and charged up this massive ball . "NO THATS LIKE THE ONE ON NAMEK! FREIZA USED!" Gogeta yelled. Creila laughed and threw the ball towards the earth. "HAHAHAHA DIE FOOLS!" Creila yelled , Kurdail watched on in fear as gogeta blurred under the blast , Creila turned away and started to fly. Gogeta , waited for the blast to approach and he brought his fist back and with all his might punched the blast , the blast flew back towards Creila . Creila stopped and turned around and seen the blast coming and it hit im as he screamed in horror."AHHHHH!!!!!!!UHH!!!!!UGH!!!!!!!!!" and his scream were drowned out by the explosion of the blast. Gogeta looked up and a blast came towards him and smacked into him sending him into the ground. He looked up to see Kurdail charging up another one , it was massive, he laughed and was about to throw it , when he stoped dead , he fell to the ground and hit the ground hard. He lie there and coughed up blood and white light grew upon him and exploded sending a blinding flash all over. Gogeta covered his eyes and gohan did also. the light faded and they seen Piccolo lying there as well as kurdails first form , a small namek. Gohan flew over and grabbed piccolo who was still breathing and looked at Kurdail. he stuck his hands out and fired a Ki blast at kurdails head making it gave in and exploded and Kurdails purple blood splatered everywhere. Gohan flew off with Piccolo looking back at Gogeta. Gogeta looked up to see Creila. "hahahaha , fool think that killed me."  
  
Creila fired a silent blast that went straight throw Kurdail making him defuse. Gogeta stared up at him . Creila blasted towards Gogeta and gogeta towards him as they connected fist to fist and a huge explosion accured shaking the earth , mountains caved and the grouns split under them as they kept punching at each other , gogeta nailed creila in the jaw sending him slamming into the ground. Gogeta powered up and fires a final flash , the blast headed towards Creila who fires a one handed blast from the ground. Creila put more power into it as a wave blasted into his attack , gogeta did the same as a wave went into his attack fighting Creilas blast. Creila lifted his other hand up and fired a ki ball that smacked into Gogeta and made him fall back but this also weakened Creilas blast making Gogetas blast hit him , they both fell to the ground. Gogeta was breathing heavily as well as creila , creila quickly stood up and gogeta didnt notic ebut Creila fired a massive blast at him , this blast smacked into his thigh "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gogeta screamed in pain as his thigh was blasted bad enough he couldn't stand. Creila smiled and stuck his hands flat infron of him and charged up this huge ball and fired it , it went towards Gogeta , gogeta rolled out of the way just in time and Creila ran up and Kicked him in the side. and sent him hurling into a mountain. and it caved around him. Creila fired a huge blast that exploded where Gogeta was burried. a bright explosion accured and Creila was left looking at the rubble with no gogeta in sight.  
  
Creila smiled. Now to dispose of this planet and go back to ruling the universe! " i dont think so." a voice said above Creila . Creila looked up and it was Gogeta , he managed to Dodge the blast , he fired a big bang down at Creila and it smacked into him and exploded. A bright explosion that nearly blinded Gogeta happened and it died down , all that was left was a massive smoke cloud and a huge crater. Gogeta looked around and turned around and got a axe handle to the chest as he fell backwards and slammed his back into the ground. When gogeta Hit the ground split and a crater exploded around him , he looked up and Creila in pain , Gogeta couldnt stand up. "Hahahaha , whats the matter monkey , you crippled. now i will finish you." Creila started to power up his most powerful attack and gogeta was thinking to himself its over. then Gogeta heard. "Gogeta? ..um this is krillin , im the best friend of Goku , part of you , Dont give up. please." Krillin said from beyond with the help of King Kia. "Krillin?" Gogeta said. "Yeah this is krillin , im with king kia , i need you to try , i know its not much but im going to focus my power towards you." Krillin said with echoing in is voice. "Alright krillin." Gogeta Put his hands infront of him and charged up all he could as he seen Creila launch his blast , Gogeta fired a chou kamehameha knowing if he lost the earth would go down it him , and it met in the air with Creilas beam.  
  
Crielas beam began to inch closer to Gogeta who was putting his all into it and a vein started to stick out of his forehead. with king kias Krillined began to power up and his power was tranfereing to Gogeta , Gogeta's beam was still losing as Creilas crept closer and closer . with King Kias Krillin kept poweing up and picture in his head his friend Goku dead, "NO! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!!" And it happened again , Krillins hidden power Triggered and His muscles Buldged and a silver aura exploded around him and he went super human again as he transfered all that power to Gogeta. All of a sudden this massive wave exploded into Gogetas beam and the Beam shot threw Creilas beam and slammed into Creila who Screamed in pain "AHHHHH!!!!!! I CAN'T...UGH!! AHHH!!!!!! LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The beam explode as the earth rumbled and cracked and split under the explosion in mid air. Gogeta started to shine white and he split apart and Goku and Vegeta lay on the ground barely alive. Goku looked over at Vegeta and Vegeta looked at Goku , and for once Vegeta smiled at Goku and Goku smiled back. "We did it Kakorott" Vegeta said with a smiled..."all thanx to our friend Krillin" Vegeta added to that. Goku Looked at him. "our friend?" Goku said confused. Vegeta smiled . "i owe that human alot , i wish i knew him more." Vegeta said. Goku looked at Vegeta in dissbelief that he hears this from vegeta , then he smiled . "Yeah ...seems like Krillin saved us again." They both still lay there and Goku heard Krillins voice. " Your welcome Goku!" Krillin shouted , Goku opened his eyes wide. "Krillin! , thank you friend! , the world is saved cause of you again." Goku said with a smile. " i Know goku , but it was you and vegeta also , i just wanted to say my last good bye to you goku , my friend , it was great knowing you my life and you were alwayz a great friend , tell 18 and marron i love them...bye old friend." Krillin said , but before Krillin couldnt hear anymore tears filled gokus eyes. "Your the greatest friend a guy could have Krillin." Goku said. Tears filled Krillins eyes "you too goku...you too...goodbye." and krillins voice trailed off as goku and vegeta lay there waiting for gohan to return.  
  
THE END 


End file.
